Dark Fusion
The Dark Fusion was an extremely powerful fusion of Eostra Nihiltian, Millennium, the Dark Lord, and the Kanohi Ignika, created by the power of Energized Protodermis. History In the heat of the massive Battle of Bota Magna in Eostra's Stronghold at the end of the Spherus Magna Civil War, the Dark Lord decided to betray his two fellow rulers, Millennium and Eostra Nihiltian, so as to rule the Dark Empire alone. Causing the ground beneath them to open up, Eostra and Millennium plummeted into a hidden pool of Energized Protodermis. Claiming the Kanohi Ignika to drain it of its remaining power, the Dark Lord turned to face the rest of the Imperial Resistance, the Dark Lord was hit by a blast of Shadow energy charged up by Nightwatcher, flinging the tyrant and the Ignika to the edge of the pit, where Nightwatcher kicked him with such force that it hurled the Dark Lord into the pool of Energized Protodermis. Instead of being destroyed, the three rulers and the Ignika fused them together by the mysterious substance, and creating the powerful entity known as Dark Fusion. Rising from the pool of Energized Protodermis, the fusion declared itself the new ruler of the Dark Empire, and ordered all combatants to lay down their weapons and bow before them. However, the resistance instead rallied together and attempted to attack the fusion, though found themselves nearly overpowered by the strength of the fusion and its emboldened Imperial Army. After battling and killing a high number of the resistance's warriors, the fusion turned on Nightwatcher. The two entities exchanged grueling blows before the fusion gained an edge over the bounty hunter and began forcing him back. Finally, the fusion managed to defeat Nightwatcher, burying the bounty hunter beneath the rubble of the fortress. With Nightwatcher seemingly killed, the resistance was forced toward the exit by Imperial warriors. Nightwatcher, however, was alive, and rose from the ruins, locking his power and that of the fusion's into an unbreakable struggle. As the lock began to overwhelm both combatants, the resistance and the remainder of the Imperial Army fled the battlefield, just as Nightwatcher's power finally managed to overlap that of the emperors, and cause a feedback that unleashed an energy blast that pulverized Eostra's fortress and destroyed the fusion, and the Emperors and the Ignika were defused. Abilities and Traits A fusion of the rulers of the Dark Empire's leaders, the creature shared a strange blend of all their features. Its body was a mixture between Millennium's and Eostra's, and the tattered cape of the Dark Lord hung from its body. Its right arm was a twisted combination of Millennium's claw and the Dark Lord's hand, whilst its left arm was Eostra's arm. It bore the Dark Lord's piercing crimson eyes. The creature stood at a towering eleven feet tall, and the fusion possessed no true gender of its own. Though present within the fusion, the spirit of Mata Nui was forced into a state of utter dormancy in the mental psyche, as Mata Nui was unable to establish himself in the depth of the three emperors' dark, labyrinthian minds, even with the assistance of the Ignika. Possessing all the powers of Eostra, the Dark Lord, Millennium, and the Kanohi Ignika, the fusion could control Shadow, Annihilation, and Time-based powers, as well as manipulate all the powers of the Kanohi Ignika, allowing it to manipulate and twist the life energies of others. It also possessed telepathy, telekinesis, memory wiping, teleportation, foresight, the power to fire focused beams of energy from its claws, and the ability to open portals to other locations or dimensions. It could also project its own consciousness into another being's body, forcing their mind into dormancy, and assuming total command over their physical form. Another unique ability it possessed, was the ability to instill total fear into other beings, though this power always operated on at a low level. This ability could be channeled through its voice, which was said to sound like the three emperors speaking at the same time. This fusion was extraordinarily powerful, and its levels were on extremely advanced levels. It also possessed incredible strength that rivaled even that of Takutanuva. Mask and Tools The Dark Fusion wore the Mask of Dread and Life, which allowed it to command the powers of both the Salek, the Mask of Dread, and the Ignika, the Mask of Life. A unique power of the mask, is that it could combine its two powers together to create horrendous lifeforms twisted from the nightmares and fears of those close by when the mask is in usage. It wielded the the Axe of Eternity in its right hand and the Scepter of Darkness in its left, the primary weapons of Millennium and Eostra respectively. It also possessed powerful claws that could easily rip through Protosteel. Trivia *The Dark Fusion's MOC form was originally created by user as winning entry to the Dark Realities MOC Contest #1: Dark Fusion. Appearances *''Dark Realities'' (First Appearance) *''Broken Worlds'' (Mentioned Only) Category:User:Jareroden97 Category:Fusions Category:Dark Realities Trilogy